Vermilion
by AutumnIsOnFire
Summary: HBP SPOILERS As Draco and Snape return to Voldemort's refuge, Draco must find out the hard way the ways of the Death Eater, As Voldemort persues a new plot of action, Bellatrix finds herself experiancing feelings for her master that she never dreamed of
1. Carmine's Sonnet

**Vermilion **by Second Hand Devotion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, and if I did, I'd be very scared of them…

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE _AFTER_ HALF BLOOD PRINCE, IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT, I SUGGEST YOU TURN AWAY, NOW!**

Chapter 1 – Carmine's Sonnet 

The angel stood at the edge of the bridge.

She listened to the wind's gentle song.

Her white snowy wings hung around her pallid golden robe.

As she pointed up to the burnt umber sunrise she whispered

"Heart, please don't fail me,"

And with on graceful bound, she lept into the fiery slumber of Hell.

She stumbled into a frail, dark palace hall.

The man looked at her with steady eyes,

"Why do you seek to be here?" he asked.

"Surely I can become what you want me to be," she said bowing.

"Are you sure? Is this the path that you truly wish to take?" he said, his glowing red eyes piercing her gaze.

"Yes," she whispered, "this is who I am,"

"From now on will you serve me, and me alone?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"I will," she said, smiling a malevolence smile.

He gave her a look of triumph and grabbed a large wooden stick, the tip was covered in silver blood stains.

She looked at it, terrified. Before she could cry, before she could scream, he took the stick and stabbed it though her angel heart. A splurge of silver blood shot from her chest. Her eyes closed. She was dead.

For the angel had fallen, and the demon would rise.

Her eyes quickly opened again, glowing vermilion. Her feathered wings wilted away as two large black spikes shot through her back, shooting out her immortal blood. They formed into two wings. Then, as she began to stand, two large horns pulsated through her temples. She laughed, showing her sharp pointed teeth.

He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to my army," he smiled, as she flew off into the night.


	2. The Latecomers

Chapter 2 – The Latecomers 

Snape grabbed Malfoy roughly by the scruff of the neck.

"You can stop running now," he said, slumping next to the nearest tree.

"They won't catch us now, we'll sleep here tonight," Snape said, simply.

"And tomorrow?" Draco asked, panting for breath.

"We go to see the Dark Lord," Snape said simply.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We'll take refuge for a while, where else can we possibly go?" Snape said.

"I can go home," Draco suggested.

Snape looked at him as if he were stupid.

"They'll be after you Draco, involved in murder, they know you're a death eater now, you're on the run now, get used to it," he said bitterly.

Draco shivered.

"Will the Dark Lord allow us to take refuge at his hiding place?" he asked.

"If he is pleased with us, he may, but frankly," he said, eyeing Draco darkly, " I cannot say he will be,"

"I tried, prof-" Draco started.

"Well, it wasn't good enough, you aren't half as good as your father-" Snape spat.

"I'll be twice as good as my father soon," Draco said, "The Dark Lord says so," he ended proudly.

"The Dark Lord doesn't have favourites, Draco, he merely says this because Lucius let him down at the department of ministries, you are his backup Malfoy," Snape smiled smugly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Draco snarled.

"I can talk to you any way I want Draco! Remember that!" Snape said viciously before turning over to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort smiled a sneaky, snakelike smile from his thin lips. Dumbledore was dead. He was finally dead.

"Bellatrix!" he shouted sharply.

Bellatrix walked in the room, her dark hair hiding her face.

"I have news Bellatrix," he smiled again.

She looked up, "Draco, did he-" she started excitedly.

"Your nephew, no, sadly, but Snape did," Voldemort said.

"Snape?" she said,

"Yes Bellatrix, it seems your accusations of his disloyalty to me were wrong," he said, harshly.

"Forgive me, master," she said, witheringly at his feet.

"No matter, the job was done," Voldemort said, surveying her to stand.

The look of disbelief vanished from her face and was replaced by a cruel, yet contented smile.

"Then Dumbledore's really gone?" she asked, smiling,

"Yes Bellatrix," Voldemort purred, "Dumbledore's gone,"

Her next sentence was cut short as two weary, wet figures burst through the wooden door.

"Draco, Severus," Voldemort said, standing to full height, his snakelike face was not a t all welcoming, "so glad you could join us,"


	3. A Shadowed Society

Chapter 3 – A Shadowed Society 

Draco stirred in his sleep. The freshly cut dark mark made an unbearable pain in his arm, the fresh cut had barely begun to heal, the room he slept in was no help either, the dark room of the underground sanctuary Voldemort stayed was cold and had a certain dark atmosphere that could scare anyone into getting out of there as fast as they could. Snape, however, was having no trouble sleeping, he made the occasional muffled noise in his sleep, but beside that he had been sleeping well all night, Draco stared at him with a new kind of disliking he had begun to feel in the past twenty-four hours.

He had been right. As much as Draco hated to admit. Snape was right; Voldemort wasn't pleased with him, he had gotten a severe warning that any more mistakes and he would be dead. And even with that warning, Voldemort had still cut the dark mark into Draco's skin, which meant he wasn't as angry as to dismiss the idea of Draco becoming a death eater. Draco wasn't sure to be happy about this or scared. A year ago, Draco wanted nothing more than revenge of Harry Potter and Dumbledore for putting his father in prison, Voldemort had offered him this request, but now, in this dark room, with this raw, throbbing cut, Draco wasn't sure this was how he wanted to live that way.

Snape turned in his sleep again. Draco narrowed his eyebrows at his old professor. First, Snape had shouted at him in the forest, then, when Voldemort had given Draco his warning, Snape had let a small smirk curl at his thin lips as if to say 'I told you so, Draco,'

For now, there was nothing Draco could do but sleep. And then wait for Voldemort to give the next request.

IIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort, Bellatrix and Wormtail sat silently around the small wooden table of his office. Every time either one of them opened their mouth to speak, Voldemort would put up a hand to survey them to stop.

"At the end of this, I'm left with two choices, I can go straight in for the plunge, Harry is inexperienced and still grieving for Dumbledore, perhaps it would be best, however, I am weak, and I need time to grow stronger, but if I wait, Harry might have grown more powerful, but in the end, one of us has to kill the other," he said in a low raspy voice.

"I say we go all go now, and kill the boy!" Wormtail said, excitedly.

"No! You heard what master said, _master_ must kill Harry, not us, and master is weak, I suggest we wait a while," Bellatrix said.

"But, without Dumbledore, Harry won't have any chance against master," Wormtail argued.

"Master can't fight now, he has no strength," Bellatrix retorted.

"Are you saying I am incapable of killing this boy, Bellatrix? I know it failed sixteen years ago, but this time I will succeed! Are you questioning that?" Voldemort shouted.

"No, master, I was merely worried about you!" she pleaded, bowing meekly at his feet.

"We need a plan, I suggest neither of you get involved until I tell you what my plan is, you may go," he said, turning away and surveying them out of the door.

Wormtail left with a put-out expression on his face, scowling at Bellatrix, however, she sloped out with a look of sadness, she cast a small sympathetic, longing glance at Voldemort, before closing the door behind her.


	4. Carmine's Lament

Chapter 4 – Carmine's Lament 

She drew in her hands, happy with her secret task.

Master looked into her glowing red eyes and knew she was the one.

In a flurry of her blackened wings, she shot up into the night sky,

Leaving behind a single black feather.

A feather that was truly his.

Brushing along the stream, the demon child drew in a breath of the victory that hung in the air.

She laughed, gazing deeply at her opponent, a flash, a flurry, she was defeated in a heartbeat.

A dramatic figure in white and gold stood above her. A beautiful girl. An angel of light.

She screamed falling into eternal slumber, but all was not over. In a lost, forgotten dream of a wanderer, she saw her beloved.

He had no emotion, he shed no tears for his lost one, she cried a tear that could never reach him, and flew away.

For the truth was, he could never love. His chained up heart could never adore anyone as much as she felt now.

She sat on a ridge of a border. All was not lost. The thunder would be hers. For now she would sing in lament for her shattered soul.


	5. The Lost Seraph

A/N: Hello, and thank you, to my reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Kay, so some of you may have noticed, some of you mightn't but I've changed my pen name. I'm a person who can't live without change in case you missed that. So from now on, I'm She Is Love, or, as I would prefer it, Songbird. Yes, I tried every combination for that one word, but hence, all taken. So I became Liam's Songbird, then I thought, I'm not Liam's songbird, so what would be the point? So then I thought, Songbird's from the album Heathen Chemistry. So I became Heathen Songbird, then I looked up what Heathen meant, and I decided why would a Songbird be Heathen?So I chose a different Oasis song, She Is Love which makes sense, I like it lol.. Dazzles in rose petals. Ah, to be the songbird though, that would be fabulous. Anyway, Vermilion, getting to the point (squeal! Songbird's just came on my cd player, really ironic, no?) Vermilion started as a Bellatrix and Voldemort fanfiction but drifted into a story about death eaters, well, que Sara Sara, or something to that effect. I have the plot worked out now, and this is the way it's working out. I only wish I had more support, sniff. Tell your friends about Vermilion and I'll give you a cookie. Songbird x Chapter 5 – The Lost Seraph 

"I have a plan," Voldemort smirked, surveying Bellatrix and Wormtail to rise. "Actually, It's more of an agreement of what Wormtail said," Voldemort, said, casting a vague look at Wormtail.

Wormtail's face immediately broke out into a haughty grin, and he directed a smug look at Bellatrix, but she wasn't looking at Wormtail. She instantly looked at Voldemort with deep concern,

"Master! Please reconsider! There is chance you'll get hurt!" she cried, almost close to tears.

Voldemort looked at her with thinned eyebrows. He stood up, and in an almost slither, he moved toward her, his dark robes flowing like blackened wings, he cupped her chin in the palm of his cold, slimy hand, and said in almost a hiss-like manner "That is the second time you have questioned my motivations, Bellatrix, I want no more of it from you, or I'll eradicate you, is that clear?" he scathed, loosening the grip on her face and almost pushing her away.

"Yes, master," she stammered.

"We will leave tonight," Voldemort said, turning his back on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix held back the urge to argue for more time, there would be trouble if she did.

"You may leave," Voldemort said, waving his hand towards the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco sighed, "The Dark Lord doesn't want me to come?"

Bellatrix nodded, "He says, it's only to be Severus, Wormtail and I, he feels you aren't ready yet,"

"Ready? I am ready! I could do it if I could only have a chance," Draco grumbled.

"You did have a chance," Bellatrix pointed out, "and you screwed up,"

Draco didn't say anything, he merely walked away.

"Are you ready Bellatrix?" Severus asked.

She breathed in, "I'm ready," she said.

"Good," Snape said, and he and Bellatrix turned and went out the door.

Voldemort said nothing as the four stepped outside, he hadn't left the refuge for almost a year now, he took a second to breathe in the clean, fresh air, but in doing so, he showed no compassion, no relief, Bellatrix noticed this and tilted her head, it was strange, but it saddened her. It made her miserable to see him this way, he held no emotion, he could feel nothing, no happiness, no trust, no faith and in her eyes, the worst thing was that he could feel no love. Despite this, it made her want to care for him, even more than she'd want to if she knew he could love her back, she wanted to be his protector, he wanted to melt the ice that surrounded his heart, she wanted to complete his soul, she wanted more than anything to see him smile. She had seen him smile before, but each of these smiles were sneaky, snake-like smiles, smiles of wickedness, smiles of deceit, not one of these smiles could she truly call hers. She wanted to make him smile at her, even if only for a moment, she could make that smile last forever and capture it in her heart. The truth was, she loved him, she loved him and would never let go of it. It seemed that sitting with him, plotting with him in the darkness of his room had made her grow close to him.

He stopped, and turned to the three death eaters.

"Can you hear something?" he asked.

Wormtail shook his head, "I can't-"

"Shh!" Voldemort silenced him.

He turned swiftly, "There's someone here," he said, the death eaters weren't sure if he were talking to them or making a note to himself, but that didn't matter, for a figure suddenly burst through the branches of the trees.

It was a woman, she was not too young, but she did not look too old. She was dressed all in white, and had startlingly blue eyes. She made no movement, and then she walked up to Voldemort.

"You." She said, scowling.

His pale face showed nothing but anger.

Bellatrix also got angry, "How dare you talk to the Dark Lord like that, you will address him and bow, who the hell are you anyway?" she yelled.

"I would never tell you who I am," the stranger said, turning to Bellatrix, "For the moment, you may call me by my initials, R.A.B, but that is not important,"

"What do you want?" Voldemort said.

The woman smiled, saying nothing.

"I have no time for games," Voldemort said, fury coming over his face, he raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra" he shouted.

The woman's eyes widened in shock, but she jumped instantly out of the way, backwards into the tree, dodging the green light.

"She dodged it?" Bellatrix shouted in disbelief, "how could she dodge it?"

"That's not important either," R.A.B smirked, climbing down from the tree, "I'll get to the point, I thought I'd be dead by the time someone found your Horcrux, but, as you can see, I'm not, It's no matter, it was a fake one they found, it's still safe in _my_ hiding place, though I'm sure they would have kept it sufficiently guarded and destroyed it as well as I was going to but you see, they took the note I left for you, so I thought I'd deliver the message in person," she stopped to cough, "I've found most of your Horcruxes, and before you say, yes, I will be disposing of them," she added a dark smirk with that comment, "but the thing is, I used to be just as bad as you, I killed, I lived in darkness, but then, I decided I wanted to change, I wanted to move on from all of that, I could feel myself becoming immune to emotion, I was falling into a cold hatred, and I needed to stop it. Soon after, you came on the scene and you destroyed innocent lives, you were the evil that I could have become, and you needed to be stopped. I spent every hour dedicated to doing that, I found some of your Horcruxes, I took people out of curses you had put them in, I even swapped the real prophecy for my fake one, which you found in the department of mysteries." She stopped talking at that point, as Bellatrix shouted again.

"You mean, that prophecy wasn't real?" she shouted.

"No, it wasn't," R.A.B smiled.

Voldemort stood up to full height. "I wills how you no mercy, I _will _kill you, you can't dodge forever,"

"If you kill me, how will you find the real prophecy?" R.A.B smiled again.

Bellatrix, again opened her mouth to talk, but R.A.B raised her hand, "Farewell for now," she said, before disappearing into the night sky.

"She apparated," Bellatrix said vacantly.

Voldemort said nothing; he turned and began to walk back into the forest.

"Master, wait," Bellatrix shouted.

"Why? There is no way to find out that prophecy." Voldemort shouted, angrily.

"He's right, Bellatrix, we need to go back, we need to think about what to do," Severus said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, and the four dark figures wandered back into the darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't think she'll have totally changed it, she may have just switched it around a bit," Wormtail suggested.

"I disagree, if you were to change a prophecy so the person reading it would have no idea what the real version was, I think that it would be sensible to come up with a whole new prophecy all together." Severus said.

"Maybe she didn't change it at all, maybe she only said that to throw us off course," Bellatrix suggested.

"That's a possibility," Snape nodded.

"So, the prophecy we found said that master is the only person who can kill Harry, that means, if one of us goes to try and kill Harry and it doesn't work, she was lying," Wormtail said.

"That's right," Severus agreed.

The three of them turned to Voldemort.

"I think that's an idea we should consider," he paused, "Bellatrix," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I think you are the person who should go," he said.

"Me?" she asked, meekly.

"Yes. You will leave tomorrow, do not fail me," he said, and with that, he surveyed the three death eaters to leave.

"And Bellatrix," he called after her.

She turned and looked at him.

"Take Draco, if anything happens to you, he must complete the task, tell him to think of it as," Voldemort paused, thinking of the words to say, "a way to prove himself," he finished.

She nodded, and with that, she left, closing the door behind her.


	6. Bellatrix's Task

Chapter 6 – Bellatrix's Task

Bellatrix tied her cloak tight and pulled the hood over her head.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Wait a minute!" he snapped, sharply.

"Hurry up, we don't have time to mess about." She snapped back at him.

Draco came out from behind the wooden door; he too, had a large brown cloak hiding his face.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded grimly, his face showing signs of anxiousness and worry.

"Then, let's go," Bellatrix whispered, as she grabbed him close and apparated into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are we?" Draco asked, confused.

"Surrey," Bellatrix said, calmly.

Draco looked around, "There's nobody around," he said.

"Of course not, it's the middle of the night," she said.

Bellatrix stopped in front of the door marked number four. She looked at the perfect pansies in a row along the brick walls, she looked at the brightly painted red front door with the little brass figure of a number four, she looked at the green ivy that head neatly grown up the wall. Yes, this house looked so perfect, a proper little house for a proper happy family. Bellatrix smiled, before walking down the little garden path to the door.

"Alohomora!" she said, flicking her wand, as the red door flung open.

She stepped inside as Draco followed warily.

Bellatrix stepped up the pine staircase and stopped on the landing.

"Shh!" she warned Draco, who was breathing heavily.

She turned to him, "Remember, if anything happens to me, _you_ have to complete the task, you _have_ to." She presaged him.

He nodded cautiously.

Bellatrix caught the handle in her hand and walked through the door. Harry was still asleep, snoring loudly. She circled him, her eyes narrowed, before she raised her wand in her hand and said, "Avada Ked-" Bellatrix was interrupted as the glass of Harry's window shattered into thousands of little pieces and a familiar-looking woman jumped through the empty pane.

Harry woke up with a start and clambered out of bed.

Bellatrix looked at the woman. "You." She said in disgust.

R.A.B smiled. "Me." She said simply.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said angrily, turning to Draco and Bellatrix.

"Never mind about them, Harry," R.A.B said, looking over at him, "They can't hurt you while I'm here,"

Bellatrix snorted scornfully, "Oh, really? Listen here! I've got a task to complete, and that's to kill the boy, and I'll do it whether I have to kill you first in the process." Bellatrix.

R.A.B started to say something, but was interrupted when a very-scared looking Vernon Dursley entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" he said, failing to cover the shake in his voice.

"I didn't invite them here if that's what you're implying." Harry said, in a bored voice.

"What are you doing in my house?" Vernon said, staring at the three intruders.

"If you don't get out of here now, I'll have to kill you." Bellatrix said, looking at him with her wand extended.

Vernon looked at it, petrified and unmoving, before Petunia came running in, "Vernon!" she shouted shrilly, "Are you okay Vernon?" she said.

"Sleep." R.A.B commanded, putting a hand in the air as the Dursleys fell into a deep sleep.

"Who are you?" Harry asked R.A.B.

"I can't tell you that right now," she said, winking at him, "but you can refer to me as R.A.B." she finished.

Harry's eyes widened. "_The _R.A.B," he said, reaching in his pocket, and taking out a small piece of parchment. "The one who wrote this?" he said showing her the note.

She smiled. "The very same," she laughed.

Bellatrix coughed harshly before lengthening her wand at Harry, he froze, as if being caught by the police.

Bellatrix breathed in. She looked at Draco from the corner of her eye.

Before she could say anything, R.A.B shouted loudly, "Avada Kedavra!" and thrusted her wand in the direction of Bellatrix, Bellatrix had no time to respond, she was struck in the middle of the chest with a dazzling green light. Draco watched, horrified as his aunt fell to the floor and landed motionless.


	7. Malachite

A/N: Lo! It's funny, Vermilion is probably one of the stories I don't get tired of writing, I actually look forward to writing the next chapter. Anyway, I was going to make this one of the last chapters, but I've thought there are several different ways I could go with this and don't worry, Vermilion won't be gone for a long time yet! So about the last chapter. Someone wrote a review saying I couldn't kill Bellatrix as she's the main character, but she isn't the main character! Voldemort is the main character, and killing her off was vital to the story (if you hadn't already worked out, Bellatrix is Carmine) I think that's the first death I've one in my stories to tell the truth, I was going to kill off Raven in The Last Piece Of Heaven. But sadly, that story was discontinued due to lack of interest. Um, the next few chapters of Vermilion may take a while to come up because I'm writing an Evangelion story! Yay! It's called On The Wings Of An Angel and if you're an Evangelion fan, please go check it out! 

Chapter 7 – Malachite 

Draco's mouth went very small, and his eyes, dilated, he opened his mouth and closed it again in disbelief. His face almost turned a paler shade than usual.

Harry looked at R.A.B.

"You killed her," he pointed out, uselessly.

Draco slowly slid to his knees, palms flat on the floor. A tiny shining tear fell onto the carpet of Harry's bedroom floor.

R.A.B was still standing, her wand still extended, looking almost bewildered at what had happened. She made a small noise in her throat before standing upright again.

"You killed her!" Draco growled punching the floor.

R.A.B said nothing.

Draco stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed to cry," R.A.B said to him.

"Don't tell me what to do! You just killed my aunt!" Draco shouted.

"She was about to kill Harry, there was no other option." R.A.B said, shaking her head.

"Aren't you ashamed? You killed somebody! I thought you made a vow never to do that again!" Draco argued.

"I made a vow to myself to stop Voldemort's evil," R.A.B snapped, "I never said I wouldn't kill anyone in the process,"

"I have to finish the task," Draco said quietly to himself. He pulled out his wand, the rod was shaking as Draco shaked, scared and still shedding tears.

"No," R.A.B said softly.

"What?" Draco asked.

R.A.B walked closer to him.

"You are not a killer, Draco. You are still a child and already you're forced to do something as evil as murder. Look at you, you're crying from seeing death, you're so scared by it, you've just seen your aunt die and you cry and shake with fear, how could you cope with doing it yourself. It would torment you Draco," she said, soothingly.

"No!" Draco shouted, "I have to! My master told me to! I have to kill Harry,"

"Do you want to kill?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No." Draco said, as a tear ran down his face.

She extended a hand and wiped away the tear.

"How can such a small heart be plagued by such hate?" she said.

"Don't talk to my like I'm a child." Draco snapped.

"You _are_ a child Draco." R.A.B said. "There's so much you need to learn yet."

"I want to make my master proud. I want to prove myself to him." Draco said, pushing her hand away.

"By doing this?" she asked.

Draco slumped on the floor like he had before, his hands covering his face.

Harry made no movement, he wasn't even sure if he knew what was going on. R.A.B turned to look at Bellatrix's body which lay still on the floor, without talking she knelt down beside it and rolled it over, delicately, she moved Bellatrix's greasy black hair from her face, her eyes were half open, only white seen from the half-closed eyelid, her lips were parted as if in the middle of reciting something and her skin, her skin was already turning a deathly shade of white. R.A.B lay the body down again.

Everything then went silent at number four privet drive; the only noise was the occasional cry from Draco's tortured sobs. R.A.B placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Should I contact the ministry?" she asked, surveying her head at Draco.

Harry opened his mouth to answer yes, but was disrupted when a deep malachite smoke filled Harry's room, a swift, harsh wind floated around making R.A.B's chestnut tresses and deep red robe flutter along with the wind. The wind stopped, as Voldemort apparated into the room.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix's still corpse on the ground, he showed no emotion, he simply moved his hand in a clockwise direction and the body vanished into thin air. Voldemort payed no attention to Harry or R.A.B, he turned to Draco, Draco stood up quickly and stared at his master in fear.

"Draco." Voldemort said angrily.

"I-I didn't mean to master, I-I got so scared," Draco stifled.

"You've failed me again Draco," Voldemort said.

"Please master! Give me another chance!" Draco pleaded.

"That _was_ your chance," Voldemort shouted, "your chance to prove yourself to me and you failed."

Draco made a small high-pitched noise in the back of his throat.

"I was wrong. I don't think you'll be a good servant to me after all-" Voldemort started.

"I will! Please master!" Draco cried.

"You've ended up giving me the same disappointment your father gave me." Voldemort said, "I have no use for you anymore," he said quietly.

Voldemort took his wand out of his pocket, and extended it.

"Run Draco!" R.A.B shouted as she tried to run across the room.

But she was too late, "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said simply.

Draco couldn't run, he could barely move. He made one final cry before the green light, almost as deep as the malachite smoke that filled Harry's room, hit him hard in the stomach. He was struck so quickly and strongly he was thrown back onto Harry's wall, he hit it and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"No!" cried R.A.B, covering her mouth with her hands cupped.

Voldemort turned to them, his face expressionless.

"Another day, Potter, Another day," he said, before disappearing into the green smoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Preview 

**Chapter 8 – Dawn**

Voldemort suggests to Severus and Wormtail that they move refuge to a cave in the mountains to form a new plan of action. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione form an allegiance with the ever-talented R.A.B, their first task. Find Voldemort's lair and capture the snake Nagini.


End file.
